Patience
by AdrinaStark
Summary: "So, where are we going?" Emma asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. "Patience, love," Hook replied, amusement in his voice. "We're going scouting, like I told your father. We'll be there soon."


**A/N: **So, this scene has been running around my head even before those amazing pictures were released but they just prompted me to hurry up. Please enjoy and review. And remember I don't own anything (except my desk lamp).

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Patience, love," Hook replied, amusement in his voice. "We're going scouting, like I told your father. We'll be there soon."

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago," Emma grumbled. Hook had pulled her aside as she studied the map of Neverland again and told her he needed to show her something that would be important for tomorrow, he wouldn't reveal more even when she pressed the issue. David was on watch when they left but he didn't question them after Hook had given his little story, which seemed odd to her. David did seem to be acting out of sorts lately, but Emma just assumed he was worried about Henry, if it was anything more, she'd be able to sort it out after tomorrow. Although she did grumble, it felt good to be walking around, to not be completely focussing on what was going to happen tomorrow. Her worries were still there, in the back of her mind, but the walk and her curiosity allowed them not to overwhelm her. Tomorrow was the day, they were going to get Henry back. She couldn't have any doubts, she'd gone over the plan so many times she knew every detail and it seemed like their best option. Tinker Bell had found an entrance to the camp that wasn't watched and Emma and Regina would sneak in to find Henry while Hook, Mary Margaret and David attempted to create a diversion. It was simple, but that seemed to be the best route for defeating Pan.

Emma swatted another tree branch out of her way and sighed, "Hook," she demanded, "How much farther?"

Hook turned around and smiled, stepping on to a rock, "We're here, love." Emma could not see where 'here' was, behind Hook was hidden by leaves. Hook held his hand out to assist her onto the rock and Emma rolled her eyes but accepted, remembering with a small smile, their trip up the beanstalk and his comment about always being a gentleman. Hook brushed aside some leaves to create a path for Emma to walk into and she emerged into a quiet grove filled with drooping flowers. The flowers were a riot of colours, which was a surprise in Neverland, but still seemed dull, like they were lacking something. Hook emerged behind her and made his way to a rock on the edge of the grove where he sat down and patted the space next to him in an invitation.

Emma walked over and sat down, staring around the grove. "So," she finally asked, "what are we doing here, Hook?"

"You'll see soon enough, love," Hook replied, pulling out his rum and taking a swig. He offered her some and she accepted. She had quickly come to like the taste of rum, or maybe Hook's particular brand – did they have brands in the Enchanted Forest? – and the liquid was pleasant after their hike. Emma was happy to sit in silence until something happened but Hook spoke up.

"About that, love," he said, hesitating and looking over the flowers, "I'd really rather you called me Killian. Or Jones, if that makes you more comfortable." He spoke to the air, unwilling to look at her but Emma was intrigued. So much of the man was still a mystery. From their time in Neverland, he'd proven to be a cunning warrior, expert captain and a considerate and trustworthy person. But so much of what she knew was tangled up in a story that seemed wildly inaccurate, who was he?

"Why?" she asked, trying not to sound blunt or abrasive. She wasn't sure if it worked.

Hook – Killian – looked at her and she thought she saw shame hidden in the depths of his eyes. That was an emotion she could understand.

"Hook was the man I became... After," he said, he took a deep breath and looked at her again, "He was a man driven by revenge. A man who would sacrifice anything to achieve his goals. A man who became the monster he was chasing. I don't want to be him anymore, he doesn't have a future but... Killian Jones. Maybe he can be something other than an instrument of revenge."

Killian looked away from her, as if ashamed of his confession but it made complete sense to Emma. It also stirred something inside Emma that she had hidden behind steel walls, something that had been growing stronger and stronger the more time she spent with Killian. She hesitantly put her hand on his arm and he looked at her with what looked like fear.

"Thank you for telling me," she said, "Killian." Killian smiled, a dazzling smile she wished he would use less often, and at the same time wished he'd use more. He looked as if he would say more but a sudden light distracted Emma. The flowers in the grove suddenly perked and began glowing. No longer were they dull and drooping, but they were bright and full of life. Emma was stunned by their beauty, she didn't think such a concept even existed on Neverland.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, eyes as wide as they could go.

"Aye," Killian agreed, "There are a many beautiful things in this grove tonight."

Emma looked back at Killian who was staring at her intently and her steel walls shook again. So, she did what she did best and avoided it by racking her brain for a topic that would diffuse the atmosphere.

"What is this place?" she asked lamely.

Killian seemed to sigh, but said anyway, "It's the Pixie Hollow, love. All those flowers contain baby Pixies, who, once they have absorbed enough magic, will emerge from their flowers and do whatever Pixies do. It takes them more time than they used to," he continued thoughtfully, " over the years, it seems the magic in Neverland has lessened. I never complained about that though, the Lost Boys weren't as tough then."

Emma nodded, and turned back to watch the flowers. She couldn't say how long they sat there, but the silence was comfortable and Emma never noticed her hand was still on Killian's arm. It was so peaceful and beautiful, Emma almost wished that she didn't have to leave but the worries at the back of her mind were coming back to destroy her serenity.

Emma turned to Killian, "We should probably go back."

Killian nodded and followed her out, it was only when they were outside the grove that Emma asked her burning question.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

Killian turned to look at her and said, "You were supposed to be sleeping but you were pouring over that map instead so it seemed like you needed to relax. Rum is usually the way I go but that might not be the best way to handle tomorrow and then I remembered this place," he said with a wave of his arm. "When I found it, I was surprised that there was something good in Neverland, something pure. And," Killian paused, looking at the ground like he was embarrassed, "You're lad likes stories, doesn't he? Well, you've gone through a portal, battled mermaids and Lost Boys, met Tinker Bell and now you've seen the Pixie Hollow. That last one seems like a good one to tell the boy after we rescue him tomorrow."

Killian looked down at her and gave a little smile but Emma was floored. Here he was again proving her initial judgement of him was wrong. He had been so supportive of her and helpful in getting Henry back but what shocked her the most was how easily he claimed they would get Henry back. As much as she wanted to believe, she wasn't sure if her plan would work but Killian talked like he never doubted it. He was planning stories to tell Henry and Emma was touched by how much Killian believed in her, how much he trusted her. And Emma was being to realise that she trusted him too. For that instant, before she could stop it, the steel wall fell and Emma found herself grabbing Killian's coat and pulling his lips to hers.

The kiss was nothing she had expected but somehow everything she wanted. Killian was shocked at first, but was soon kissing her back and their mouths moved in sync as if they already knew what to do. Killian's hand moved to her hair and his hook to her back as he deepened the kiss and in that moment, Emma found there was something more magical than the Pixie Hollow. The need to breathe broke them apart and she rested her forehead to his as she regained her composure.

Emma opened her eyes and found Killian staring at her with such wonder and awe that she almost smiled back. But her worries came crashing back down on her and she let go of Killian and took a step back.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Emma, don't pull away now, not again," he pleaded.

Emma looked at him, seeing the sadness in his eyes but she shook her head, "Killian, Henry is my priority right now, I can't have you looking at me like that."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction, Emma?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, and I can't do this right now, I need to get my son back." She said, begging for him to understand.

Killian gave a small smile, "And once we get Henry back, Emma, what then?"

Emma smiled at him, a big, genuine smile he always seemed to be able to elicit, "How about I buy you a drink? You should try something other than rum."

Killian laughed and seemed appeased. "Very well, Emma, you can buy the first round." Killian gently caressed her face with his hand and kissed the top of her head, "It's a promise. You'll find pirates can be very patient if there's something worth it at the end." Killian smiled at her again and began walking back to their camp. Emma wasn't sure what exactly would happen tomorrow, but they would get Henry back and then she'd tell him a story about a dark island that had hidden light on it, after that, she wasn't really sure what the future held. But she was sure about one thing, there was a drink in her near future, and she was excited for that day.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure if I like how I wrote the ending, but that's how it would go in my head. The scene in 2x06 (I think, I'm too tired to find out which one beanstalk episode is) kept on flashing through my mind. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I blame it on my need to sleep and I'll fix it later. Maybe.


End file.
